At The Hour of Death
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: AU WDZ and The Eagle's Gaze. What if Don Alejandro's army and Zorro had failed to stop Varga and the Eagle had gotten what he had wanted? Set a little over a year after The Eagle's Gaze if it didn't end happily. Diego de la Vega/Zorro x O.C.
1. Hope Slipping Away

At the Hour of Death

* * *

**A/N:** My usual disclaimers; all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

Seeing as this is my 30th story, I knew I wanted to do something different and somewhat special. I was going over my older stories and wouldn't you know it, I found myself rereading The Eagle's Gaze. As much as I love to hate Monastario's character, the Eagle is just so ruthless and cruel. He's probably my favorite of Zorro's villains due to just how far he's willing to go to get what he wants.

Anyway, it got me wondering; what would happen if Varga had won and gotten everything he wanted? How would it have ended for our hero and his comrades? As a result, this story is much darker and colder than my usual fare. And, a word of warning, I think I've made Varga even nastier and sicker than he was in both the television series and the fanfiction. Oh and also, this is pretty depressing (box of tissues alert). Just thought I'd let you know.

With that all said, enjoy and destroy!

* * *

Hope Slipping Away

Zorro overlooks the survivors in the light of the sinking sun. Their clothes are torn and patched in many places. _Tía_ Marcella and her helpers wrap what clean rags left around the wounds. He can see the exhaustion and hunger on their dirty and unshaved faces.

Garcia walks up to Zorro. His once grizzled beard has gotten thicker and he's lost quite a bit of weight. So much so that his patched and torn lancers uniform hang on his frame like a child trying on his father's clothes. But that isn't what worries Zorro. It's the wounded look in the sergeant's brown eyes. The look of watching comrades die, knowing there's nothing one can do to save them.

The ambush on the supply convoy didn't go as planned.

"_Señor_ Zorro." Garcia says as he smartly clicks the heels of his worn leather boots together and salutes.

"At ease." Zorro says, holding up his hand. Garcia relaxes. He still wasn't comfortable with the idea of anyone saluting him. He's no leader. He's merely a soldier in this never ending fight.

Hard to believe he was once considered an outlaw. A year ago, Garcia and his posse were chasing him everywhere. A favorite hobby of Zorro's was to send Garcia on wild goose chases around Los Angeles. Now the man and what few soldiers of the King left are treating him like a general.

But enough of that. Zorro reminds himself. They have a rebellion to fight. "Report." He orders.

"We managed to recover twenty barrels of gunpowder, several rounds of ammunition, thirty muskets and boxes of medical supplies from the convoy." Garcia says.

That's good. Zorro thinks, relieved. They were running low on weaponry and medical supplies. It's gotten to the point where the rebels are fighting with whatever weapons they can grab. Archery sets. Spears. Pitchforks. Shovels. He's even seen some men swinging sticks like clubs.

_Tía_ Marcella and her helpers do what they can with the few herbs they can grow. But she'll be grateful for the supplies.

The look on Garcia's face still hurts Zorro. "Who did we lose?" He asks.

"Corporal Reyes yelled at us to retreat as Varga's men attacked us. We had to leave him behind." Garcia says, his voice cracking. "I…I heard him cry out '_¡__Viva la revolución__!_' right before they…" The man can't finish his sentence.

Zorro's heart sinks.

Another one lost.

That makes nineteen this week alone.

Nineteen brave men and women who gave everything.

Nineteen he failed to protect.

The feelings of despair and hopelessness begin eating at him. He's kept them at bay by focusing on the mission. But now it's coming back and threatening to tear his resolve apart.

Get away. Go to the quiet spot where he can think in peace.

"Zorro?" Garcia asks, the hurt look replaced with concern.

"I'm fine, _sargento_." Zorro says. Think of the men. Zorro tells himself. They need him to keep a cool head. They can't do that if he breaks down in front of them. "Tell the men to rest and get a meal. They've earned it."

"_Si, Señor _Zorro." Garcia clicks his heels and salutes again. Zorro is too heartsick to tell him to stop. He turns around. "Zorro?" Garcia calls out. Zorro stops. "Will you be all right?"

Zorro smiles slightly. Despite losing his close friend, Garcia is more worried about him. Garcia still has the kind heart and steadfast loyalty even after their losses.

Far more than what can be said about Zorro himself right now.

"I'll be fine, _sargento_." Zorro says as he turns back around, putting his hand on Garcia's shoulder. "And I'm sorry about Reyes. I know you two were close."

Garcia nods his appreciation. "_Gracias, Señor Zorro_." He gives a weak smile. "Despite being insubordinate at times, the Corporal is…was…one of the bravest and most loyal men I've ever met."

"He was." Zorro says, patting Garcia's shoulder one last time and leaving. Garcia knows better than to follow.

Zorro walks to the top of the valley. Hidden by an impenetrable maze of rocks, trees and ravines, they are safe. The rebels and their families had made something of a life for themselves here. He can see the shacks they've built turning into nice cottages. The few farmers grow what fruits and vegetables they can. Children run and play in the light of the setting sun. Rebels walk to their loved ones to rest and gain strength for the fight that'll surely come tomorrow.

And he's alone. Zorro thinks as he sits on a nearby rock, the patched and torn cape billowing in the warm July breeze. His once fine black suit is as torn and patched as the other rebels that now look up to him.

An ache hits his side. The wound on his abdomen is acting up again. _Tía_ Marcella told him that he was lucky to have survived that bullet. He credited Bernardo for getting him to safety quickly.

It's been one year since Varga's coup…

Zorro sighs and rubs his face. The stubble is growing thick on his face. Maybe he should shave…but he has to go on patrol tonight and plan his next ambush. Best to do it tomorrow.

He hasn't eaten in hours but isn't hungry.

Exhausted but unwilling to sleep.

The faces of the lost confront him as he leans forward, resting his head in his hands.

Private Rumo.

Don Alfredo.

Don Nacho.

Father…

Don't think of them. Zorro reminds himself. But the images of them dangling from the gallows in the pueblo plaza still give him nightmares. He remembers Father shoving Bernardo and Garcia out the back way of Varga's house, yelling at them and Zorro to run and leave him behind. The fifty man army had been overwhelmed as they rode into the pueblo.

What would Father think of him if he could see him now? Would he be ashamed of his son? After all, his last words to him were anything but kind.

_Are you so afraid of death, my son?_

But he didn't know the truth about Zorro. He _couldn't_ know. Diego de la Vega had done that in a conscious attempt to protect his father from Monastario's retribution.

And look what good that did him. Zorro bitterly thinks. Alejandro de la Vega still ended up on the end of a noose.

And Esperanza…

Zorro's heart aches at the thought of the young woman he loves.

Vibrant.

Loyal.

Beautiful.

The last memory he has of her comes back. Dressed in that white gown, her mother's shawl on her head. Cowering behind the tipped over wagon with her hands bound behind her back. Begging him to flee and save himself. Frightened green eyes trying to be brave…

He had to leave her behind during the retreat, breaking the promise he had made to her long ago.

_I won't let him hurt you_.

Bernardo and Garcia had reassured him afterwards, saying that it wouldn't be long and they'd have her back. But Varga was proving to be more and more vicious with every passing day. His tightly run group of agents had completely taken over California, sending her governor into hiding if gossip was to be believed.

What few rebel groups left in California are being decimated left and right.

Maybe Zorro's little ragtag band is all that's left. The fox's wits and their determination will only last so long.

Zorro had hoped that the King or the governor of Mexico would send reinforcements. He contended himself on rescuing what few citizens he could and disrupting supply trains to weaken the Eagle, buy time for the King's men to arrive and to keep hope alive.

But days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

And months have turned into a year.

Mexico and Spain have their own troubles and California is such a small and insignificant territory that whatever happened to it didn't matter.

Except it did matter to her residents, loyal citizens of King Ferdinand of Spain. Loyal citizens who gave the ultimate sacrifice to her country like Reyes, the _hidalgos_ and Father.

He didn't want to admit this for a long time but he can't deny it anymore.

Help is never going to come.

Hope is slipping away despite Zorro's best efforts.

California is still under the control of a tyrant that had killed his father and taken his home away from him.

His countrymen are suffering and dying despite his best efforts.

And Esperanza had been forced to become the Eagle's…at least she's still alive. He would've heard _something_ from the spy he has planted at the _hacienda_ if she was dead.

Although he knows Varga won't hesitate to hurt her if given the opportunity.

Zorro feels an overwhelming sense of self-loathing.

Maybe he's fighting a hopeless cause.

Maybe the only end for this rebellion was everyone dangling at the end of a noose.

Pray. That's the only thing he hasn't tried lately. Maybe the Holy Mother would take pity on him and intercede on their behalf. Zorro crosses himself and bows his head in reverence. Images of Esperanza and Papa praying their rosaries haunt him…

"_Ayúdanos, Madre de Dios_." He prays.

Help us, Holy Mother.

* * *

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nuc, et in hora mortis nostrae__. __Amen. _

Esperanza moves her fingers to the next bead on Elena's rosary, keeping her eyes on the crucifix and the statue of the Holy Family next to it.

_Ave Maria, gratia plena_…

Today marks the one year anniversary of the Eagle taking over California. One full year since Papa died. The pain has gotten a little easier to bear. But she still misses him.

Everywhere in the de la Vega _hacienda_, she sees reminders of him and of the happy life she once used to live.

The comfortable chair in the _sala_ where Papa used to sit and read…now she wants to scream every time she sees her husband sitting there. That is Papa's chair and he has no right to be there!

The empty bedroom where Diego and Bernardo comforted her after the Eagle intruded her bedroom…don't think of them!

Because Varga refuses to let her leave his sight, she can't go to church and hear the Mass said for the souls of Papa, the brave _hidalgos_ and rebels who were butchered…she promised the day she saw Varga unceremoniously dangle their bodies on the _cuartel_ wall that she'd have Mass said every year for the repose of their souls.

She prays Papa and the others will understand that she isn't able to keep her promise this year.

Or maybe ever…

_Dominus Tecum. Benedicta tu mulieribus_…

There's no burial in hallowed ground for these brave men, women and children. After their bodies rot away, they are unceremoniously tossed into a pit and covered with quick lime.

Fray Felipe and Padre Mateo tried saying prayers and sprinkling holy water on the pit in an attempt to bless it and give the souls a chance at salvation. They were promptly rewarded with imprisonment for showing support to the rebels. Esperanza remembers how furious Varga was at this and vowed the two men would dangle from the gallows. How she tried to plead for mercy…

It was only the reminder that Rome would surely excommunicate him that Varga granted them a rare clemency. They're still languishing behind the _cuartel's_ stone walls but at least they aren't choking on the gallows like the others.

As a child, she was taught that the soul of the deceased would never rest, even after the Final Judgment if it was buried in unhallowed ground. The thought of Papa and the others eternally languishing torments her.

These were good people who died for their beliefs! Surely God would make an exception in this case.

Or rather, she _hopes_ that He'd make an exception. The only thing she can do is pray.

Indeed, prayer is the one of the few things Varga has allowed her to do. Praying, gardening and sewing are her only refuge from him. But she fears he'll take them away from her eventually.

No reading.

No tending to the sick and dying.

No horseback riding or fencing.

Indeed, she can't even go _anywhere_ without Varga there.

A new presence comes into the room. Keep praying. Esperanza reminds herself, moving her fingers again. But she can't hide the fact that her hands are trembling.

Dread fills her tightening stomach.

She can tell by his slow and deliberate step that it's Varga.

Her husband. The man she gave herself to in a vain attempt to keep her loved ones safe.

Don't think of them. Esperanza sharply reminds herself. It's not worth the pain.

What does Varga want with her now? To remind her that she's forever under his control? For her to remember the wifely duty he expects her to perform tonight…?

_Et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus_…

Memories of their wedding night and every night they've spent together come back. Esperanza's throat tightens and her heart races. She dreads the pain that'll surely come tonight.

_Tía_ Marcella had spoken to her at length about the act between a husband and wife during her schooling days as a _curandera_. It could be a little painful at first. But once they grew comfortable, it would be enjoyable.

In_ Tía_ Marcella's words; "It is the greatest blessing God can give to a couple because it'll lead to children."

Children…a year since becoming Varga's wife and she still hasn't become pregnant. He blames and berates her every time she has her monthly course. He constantly reminds her that her role as wife is to be subservient to him and bear his heirs.

Once she wanted many children. She planned on decorating their rooms with the beautiful poppy blooms as her own mother did long ago.

Now she dreads the idea of motherhood. She's found herself asking God to keep her barren.

Esperanza doesn't want to bear that monster's children and subject them to the pain and fear that she feels around him.

It would be another reminder that he owns her life and she has no control.

_Sancta Maria_…

Hatred and fear burn. If she still had Mama's dagger, she'd slit Varga's throat before he could hurt anyone else.

But she'd be caught and immediately executed. As much as she detests Varga for his cruelty and herself for being a coward, she's too afraid to die.

She doesn't know how she can look God and Papa in the eye and explain why she gave up without sounding selfish.

That's because she is. She's thinking of her own survival rather than of others. After all, keeping their values had earned Papa and the others a death sentence.

_Mater Dei_…

Diego would be angry at her if he knew. He'd come for her sooner or later. He promised he'd protect her.

Indeed she tried to hold on to her sanity and escape whatever way she could. It had earned Varga's wrath and anger but she promised herself that sooner or later she and Diego would be reunited, forever free of Varga's wrath. Eventually, she chose to put on the mask of faithful and obedient spouse in the hopes Varga would see her as less of a threat and give her more opportunity.

_O__ra pro nobis peccatoribus_…

But days turned into weeks.

Weeks into months.

Now a whole year has gone by and she's still trapped with Varga. No opportunities have come and she fears Zorro has forgotten about her.

_N__uc, et in hora mortis nostrae__. __Amen_…

At least he's not dead. She'd know if he was. Varga would never stop bragging about it. Like when he captured her long ago…

She detests lying and fears that she's becoming the character she's pretending to be.

How did Diego do it with Papa? She remembers how hurt he was that he couldn't tell his own father the truth about Zorro. Then again, he had her and Bernardo there to keep him sane.

Who does she have? No one.

Isadora is long gone, there's no need for her to be there seeing as her charge is now married. Esperanza doesn't want to know if Varga had sent her off to a convent somewhere or had her killed. Neither would surprise her.

_Tía_ Marcella vanished, rumors abound that she's working with the rebels. Esperanza hopes that's the case.

Bernardo and Garcia fled along with Zorro…don't think of him! Esperanza reminds herself, feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

She won't cry in front of Varga. She knows how much he enjoys seeing her in distress.

But she feels her resolve slipping away.

Maybe she should just admit the truth now.

Help is never coming.

What's the point of hoping anymore?

Pray, _mi_ _chiquita_. She hears Papa's voice in her head. Ask our Holy Mother to intercede.

She's said over a million prayers and shed many more silent tears. What's one more? Esperanza bitterly thinks. Probably never going to get answered anyway.

_Ave Maria_…

Help me.

* * *

Varga watches Esperanza pray. She's trying to keep a serene look on her face. But he sees the tear falling down her face. He knows that she's trying to not cry in front of him.

He feels his smile grow wider. It's been a good year. Everything he and the others have worked have come to pass.

A fruitful and prosperous kingdom.

A luxurious and comfortable _hacienda_.

A beautiful and submissive wife.

Esperanza continues to finger the black beads, a lock of black hair falls across her still face.

True, she was insubordinate the first few months after their marriage. She tried to escape and pleaded for mercy for whatever captured rebels she could. He had to teach her what it meant to be the Eagle's wife. Memories of the lessons make his ego bloom. It's more than paid off.

She's proving to be such a tending and submissive wife. True, she's still barren but she'll be carrying his son soon enough. Maybe by the end of the month…

Varga steps closer to her. Esperanza doesn't look up but he can tell from her trembling hands that she knows he's there.

This would make tonight enjoyable.

He can smell the rosewater she uses as a perfume along with the scent of those damn flowers. Varga doesn't understand why she loves those weeds. It's difficult to get rid of like those rebels.

Still…it's intoxicating.

Varga leans into her neck and begins kissing her. She flinches and tries moving her head away.

But she's never going to escape him. He's made sure that she knows that.

There's a sharp rapping on the doorpost. Varga groans and turns around. Just when he's able to enjoy some time alone with his wife… Standing in the doorway is a young mercenary. What was his name? Ramirez. That's it. "What is it?" He barks.

Ramirez's dark eyes flinch as he salutes. "Your Excellency, I'm sorry to disturb you and _Señora_ Varga. But there's been an attack on the convoy." He holds up a piece of paper.

What?! Varga walks over, feeling his anger blooming. He rips the piece of paper from the young man's hands and studies it. The report is brief. Convoy of supplies attacked. Twelve men injured. Several supplies taken by rebels. One rebel killed.

Only one man had enough gall to attack him in broad daylight. The one who never seems to die despite Varga decimating his rebels left and right.

"Zorro!" Varga shouts, crumpling up the message and throwing it back at the young man. It harmlessly falls to the floor. "I ordered you to take any rebels alive! This was our one chance to figure out where they're hiding!"

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency but I'm just the messenger." Ramirez says.

God, he's surrounded by incompetence! Varga grabs the young man by the collar and holds him up to his face. "Young man, you will do exactly as you're ordered…"

There's a noise of rustling fabric and the sound of someone walking over. A hand touches his shoulder. "José, maybe he doesn't know anything." Esperanza begs.

He can hear Greco's voice on her words. Greco, the traitorous toady who told him that everything was failing. The one who ended up with a bullet in his back.

And like Greco, he's going to make sure she learns her lesson.

He lets go of Ramirez. "Get out of my sight and don't bother me again unless and until you've captured a rebel. _Alive_." He says. "_Entendido_?!"

Ramirez salutes and runs out of there.

Now they are alone.

Varga closes the door before he turns to Esperanza. She cowers into a nearby corner.

The fear in her green eyes is satisfying.

He's going to enjoy every moment of this.

* * *

The sun has gone down and the moon rising as footsteps run up to Zorro. Drawing his rapier, he whips around. Too many close calls have resulted in him being ready at all times.

Standing there is Bernardo, his clothes as neatly tended to as possible. He looked at Diego in surprise and fight. "Bernardo! Oh good God, you scared me!" Zorro said, sheathing his rapier.

His heart pounded. He could have _killed_ one of the few friends he had left.

Don't think about that. Figure out what's going on. Zorro tells himself.

Bernardo patted his shoulder, a sympathetic look in his eye. He knew what he was asking without him having to sign anything. "Yes. I was thinking of her. But enough about that. What's going on?"

Bernardo points down to the small shack Zorro had built as his headquarters and sleeping bunk. Zorro can see that there are a couple of unfamiliar horses standing there by Tornado. Fear pricks at him. Was it possible Varga and his men had found a way through the maze? He doubts they'd be able to survive another attack. "Who is it?"

Bernardo pulls an invisible hood over his face. "They're cloaked." Zorro says. Bernardo nods and points at him. "And they'll only reveal themselves if they see me." Bernardo nods again and holds his palms up, asking him what he's going to do about it.

There was only thing he can do about it.

"I'll go down and see who it is." Zorro says as he begins walking down the hill.

He knows it could be a trap.

But that's why he has his rapier and pistols always at the ready.

He walks into the small shack. It's a far cry from the days where he was Don Diego. The pine wood walls are bare and gray. A lone cot sits in the corner, covered with an orange blanket. In the center of the room, bathed by the light of a whale oil lamp, is a large table covered with battle plans and maps.

Garcia and two other rebels are standing beside the two cloaked figures, pointing their pistols at them as a reminder to not move. As standard procedure called, burlap sacks cover the guest's heads. "Have they said anything?" Zorro asks.

"No, _Señor Zorro_. They've been silent since they've arrived." Garcia says. "I have no idea how they knew the code word to get through."

Zorro touches the handle of his holstered pistol. Please God, let them be friends…he didn't want to take care of them if they weren't.

But if it called for it…

"Remove the sacks." Zorro orders.

The rebels nod and pull the hoods off of the heads of the two. Their hoods are down, covering their faces completely. Zorro pulls out his pistol, feeling his hazel eyes furrow. "I was told you wanted to see me." He asks in a firm voice. "Who are you and whose side are you on."

"Yours, _Señor Zorro_." The shorter of the two figures speaks. His voice is so familiar.

No…Zorro thinks.

It can't be.

Garcia's eyes and mouth widen in shock as the two men lower their hoods. Zorro recognizes them instantly.

Reddish-brown hair and deep blue eyes. Graying gold hair and light green eyes.

"_Capitán_ Toledano! Your Excellency!" Garcia says, quickly saluting.

"At your service." The Viceroy says, looking at Zorro with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, as I warned, probably my darkest story yet…hope this proves to be a good one!


	2. Changing the Game

**A/N: **Thank you guys for following and critiquing this story. Here we go with Chapter Two!

* * *

Changing the Game

"How many men do you have?" Zorro asks, unfurling a map of Los Angeles and the surrounding area onto the table.

"Twenty of my best men. I also managed to smuggle thirty additional muskets with bayonets, six cannons and a hundred pounds of both gunpowder and ammunition." Toledano says.

"A battalion of two-thousand with even more supplies is due sometime later this month. They'll be traveling in small groups, hiding the weapons and supplies as best they could." The Viceroy says. "I'm sorry we couldn't bring more right now but we couldn't take the risk of us being discovered."

It's something. Zorro thinks. "I understand." Zorro says. "Any help is better than none at all."

"How well trained is your army?" Toledano asks. "From the looks of things, I would say there's less than fifty in your group."

"Forty-nine to be exact. Garcia and I have been training all new recruits but as we're low on ammunition, we've been focusing on hand to hand combat, quarterstaff and fencing. But the Eagle's mercenaries throughout California number in the thousands according to the reports I get from my spies. The mercenaries are well-armed and trained." Zorro says. "Mostly we've been doing guerilla missions, disrupting supply trains and attacking mercenaries as they move around. But we're outmanned and outgunned. We lost nineteen this week alone."

Garcia nods sadly, bowing his head. Zorro knows he's thinking about Reyes. "You, Gonzales and Morales have my permission to leave, Garcia." Zorro says, feeling sympathetic. The poor men have been through enough.

The three men looked at each other. Gonzales and Morales nod at Garcia who takes a deep breath. "We want to stay, _Señor_ Zorro." Garcia says.

"We'll be fine, _sargento_. You three get some rest." Toledano says. Zorro can see a sympathetic smile on his face. "There's not much more we can do tonight."

"_Muchos gracias_." Garcia says, saluting. Toledano returns the salute and the three men leave.

"Ever the steadfast and loyal soldier." Toledano says as he watches the men leave. "Glad to see that hasn't changed."

"I don't know what we'd do without him." Zorro says. "Frankly, I don't know what we'd do without any of them."

"Without you as a leader?" The Viceroy asks. "They'd probably be scattered and broken. You've kept hope alive."

Hope…Zorro bites back a bitter laugh. They're merely living on borrowed time. Even he can't save all of them from Varga.

Just like how he failed to save her and Father…

Don't think of them. Zorro tells himself for what must've been the thousandth time.

But their frightened faces continue to disturb him.

"Zorro?" Toledano calls out. "Are you all right?"

Zorro merely nods. Get away. Don't break down now. "It's getting late. Our healer, Marcella, should be able to find a place for you and your company to rest. I'm afraid it's not what you're used to."

"Don't worry, after several days of sleeping on the cold hard ground, any place would be an improvement. But what about you?" The Viceroy asks as Zorro walks to the door.

"It's my turn to go on patrol." Zorro says, opening the door.

"You're exhausted. Don't deny it. I can see it in your face." Toledano warns. "You won't be any good to anyone if you're too tired to fight."

"I made a promise and I'm going to keep it." Zorro says, leaving before anyone can stop him.

Bernardo has finished saddling Tornado. "_Gracias_, Bernardo." Zorro says before mounting the large black gelding. There's a tug on his cloak. "Not now, Bernardo." Zorro says, impatient to get on his patrol. He spurs Tornado onward.

He knows Bernardo would probably want to talk about the look that's surely on Zorro's face.

But he can't afford to think of the ones he's lost.

Not now.

Not when there's others counting on him.

* * *

Esperanza waits until Varga's breathing slows, burying her face in her pillow. Sure Varga wouldn't be able to hear her, she begins crying. She's sore all over. As she feared, Varga was anything but gentle.

Then again, what did she expect from being married to him?

She feels many things strongly and all at the same time.

Self-loathing.

Hatred.

Loneliness.

Anger.

Hopelessness.

This is all she's got to look forward to for the rest of her life. Day in day out for as long as she lives.

Nothing is ever going to improve.

Nothing is ever going to change.

Esperanza's chest tightens and she feels an overwhelming sense of panic fill her.

She can't breathe. She feels like she's suffocating. Her heart pounds like a galloping horse.

Get out.

Carefully getting out of bed, she picks up the green and white dressing gown from her vanity chair. The last thing she wants to do is wake him up. Esperanza walks to the balcony doors, quietly opens them and runs out.

The salt-tinged air has cooled down significantly. Esperanza can hear the distant roar of the ocean as she takes deep breaths and closes the balcony doors to give herself some temporary privacy. Safe and away from Varga, she sobs, falling to her knees.

Her spirit feels like it's falling into a dark and bottomless hole.

There's no hope. No escape from this. Esperanza thinks as she pulls her knees close to her.

Nothing but death….

For once, the thought of death didn't frighten her. If anything, it would be a welcome release.

But she would be damned to Hell if she performs that selfish action. She'd never see Papa, Mama or her loved ones ever again.

An eternity in Hell would be far better than enduring one more second with that man.

Like a marionette, Esperanza mindlessly gets up. She climbs over the wrought iron railing, feeling the ivy against her bare feet.

Forgive me, Papa and Diego. She thinks as she closes her eyes tightly and prepares to let go.

Look down, _mi __chiquita_. Papa's voice rings in her head. Opening her eyes, she looks down.

Normally, there is a guard down there. Not this time. The plain ground is empty. Blinking, she rubs her eyes and looks again.

Sure enough, there's nobody there.

This is what you've been waiting for, _mi __chiquita_. You might never have another opportunity. Escape. Find Zorro.

Esperanza shakes her head. This has to be a dream. Or a trap.

But she has to at least try.

Esperanza turns around and begins climbing down the ivy covered trellis. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice she was gone for some time.

Hopefully, she would find Zorro or someone who knows where he is.

* * *

There is a faint glow from the silver of moonlight. Not very much. But just enough to see where he's going. Praise God. Zorro thinks as he rides Tornado through the darkness.

Even if it was a bandit's moon, he knows this area like the back of his hand. Turn here to avoid the upturned root. Duck to avoid the tree branch. Lean Tornado to the left, away from the jagged rocks.

With the slim amount of moonlight visible, he doubts anybody would be able to see him.

Past the triangle shaped rock is the turn to Zorro's cave…

Zorro pauses. Oh God…of all the places his patrol had to take him tonight, it had to bring him here.

The _hacienda_ is the one place he longs to go and yet the one place he wants to stay away from.

He isn't sure if Varga has discovered the secret passageways. Otherwise, Zorro and the other rebels would've stormed his former home months ago.

Besides, the hacienda has double the guards that were there when Varga first occupied the _hacienda_. He's pushing it being so close to the place.

But Esperanza is right there…to the best of his spy's knowledge, Varga hadn't allowed her to leave his sight. And Varga rarely leaves the _hacienda_.

He wants to run in, kill Varga and get Esperanza out of there.

But the risks are too high. The Viceroy was right about him being the face of hope for the people. If he's captured, then everything would be undone.

Also, he couldn't take a chance with her safety. Varga would kill her to keep Zorro from taking her away.

Diego de la Vega wouldn't have hesitated. He would've risked his life to rescue Esperanza. He would've kept that promise he made to her frightened heart.

But he hasn't been Diego de la Vega for a long time.

Part of Zorro wonders if that part of his life died with Father and the _hidalgos_ on the gallows the day Varga took over.

He needs to be Zorro for the rebels more than Diego for Esperanza. Even Esperanza would've insisted for the sake of the mission.

She _did_ tell him to run the last time he saw her.

"_Perdóname, _Esperanza." Zorro says, bowing his head and turning Tornado away to continue his patrol.

She'd understand, he tries to tell himself.

Or rather…he _hopes_ she'd understand.

* * *

Esperanza navigates through the brush, her bare feet aching as they walk on the hard ground. She's keeping her eyes on the ground, watching for rattlesnakes. One bite could be fatal, especially if she's on her own.

It's been a long time since the last time she was out here. Now she's navigating it by a thin scrap of moonlight.

Where would Zorro be? Esperanza racks her brain. Varga had often complained about his men and supply trains being attacked at night by Zorro's army and they vanish quicker than Varga's men can find them.

But he never told her _where_ the attacks happened.

It also didn't help that Zorro knows every single nook and cranny around here. He's probably found even _more_ hiding places in the past year.

No wonder a nickname for the rebels was _un ejército de fantasmas_. An army of ghosts.

Who _knows_ where they are…

Well, she wasn't going to find him by just standing there. Esperanza reminds herself. Picking up the hem of her nightdress and dressing gown, she continues her search.

In any case, she wants to get as far away as possible before they notice she's gone.

There's going to be hell to pay when Varga learns she's missing.

* * *

All is quiet. Zorro thinks as he completes the journey around the pueblo. There are no lights, no sound from the tavern. Even some of the homes are shuttered up. It's a ghost town now, almost afraid of its own shadow.

Makes sense, seeing as there's now a curfew past sundown. Anybody caught out would be arrested and summarily dangled on the wall.

The air is thick with the rancid smell from the _cuartel_. He can make out the forms hanging on the wall.

Father's dangling body returns. Shuddering, he closes his eyes and tries to displace the images.

But the image from his nightmares returns.

Time to head back. Zorro thinks, turning Tornado to the mountains.

There's not much more he can do tonight.

* * *

Stop. Esperanza tells herself. Her feet are hurting. Badly. Sitting on a nearby boulder, she looks down at her feet.

Sure enough, there are jagged cuts on the soles of her dirtied feet. Probably from some rocks. She needs to wrap them up and protect them until she can get somewhere to clean them.

Esperanza finds that a seam on the hem of her dressing gown is beginning to fray. Perfect. She pulls on the tear. The fabric pulls away easily into a long thin strip. Tearing that in half, Esperanza wraps one strip around one foot before turning her attention to the other foot.

As soon as she got somewhere safe, she'd make sure to find herbs to heal her feet. Aloe-vera to soothe the cuts and lavender to prevent infection.

Speaking of somewhere, where is she? She thinks as she looks around.

Esperanza is on a sloping hill reaching up to the jagged mountain range. The tall wild oat grass reach to her waist. A wide dirt-path cuts through the grass, winding towards the mountains and through a wooded area.

Despite the lack of light, she recognizes this place. Three or four leagues from the _hacienda_, this is the crossroads heading to Monterey in the northwest. If she takes the path down the hill, she'll end up in the _pueblo_. Going towards the mountain would lead to the mission.

The sky is beginning to lighten in color. The sun will be up in a couple of hours at most. It's unlikely she'll be able to find Zorro tonight. She needs to find somewhere to hide and rest. Every bone in her body aches and her eyelids are drooping from the excitement of her escape wearing off.

The _pueblo_ is closer and she knew the townhouse was deserted.

But there's no doubt it'd be the first place Varga would look for her.

Indeed, he'd probably tear the pueblo apart and arrest countless citizens in his fanatical search for her. Maybe even _kill_ some of them.

While it's further away, the priests at the mission would give her sanctuary for forty days.

But Varga would probably do the same thing Monastario did to Don Nacho and starve her out.

No…more likely he'd _burn_ the mission to the ground and arrest everyone there if she didn't leave.

Either way, both options are risky to not only herself but whoever lives there.

_Anywhere_ would be far safer than here on the mountainside and the _hacienda_ though.

Esperanza makes up her mind as she stands up and begins walking. The mission is more remote. She's less likely to be spotted making her way there than in the crowded _pueblo_ which is under curfew.

Besides, the priests at the mission would have the things she'd need for her injured feet and maybe have an idea of where she could look for Zorro.

* * *

There's the sound of hoof beats from behind. Hide! Zorro thinks as he turns Tornado into the trees. He gets into the tangled web of trees and stops Tornado. He doubts anybody can see him in the darkness but to be on the safe side…he pulls out his pistol. Finger near the trigger, he holds his breath as the hoof beats stop mere feet away from him. Due to the thick brush, they couldn't see him. Sensitive to danger as always, Tornado stands still.

"…why did we have to get picked for patrol duties tonight?" A man growls in a low voice.

"Would you like to guard the condemned, listening to them wail and moan?" His partner asks, his voice higher. The first man doesn't comment. "I didn't think so."

Two of Varga's men. Zorro thinks, gritting his teeth. A quick bullet to each of their heads _would_ make sure they'd never terrorize the people of Los Angeles ever again.

"Hey, do you see that over there?" The first man asks.

Did they see him? Zorro raises his pistol and keeps his free his hand on the spare pistol in the other holster. He wasn't taking chances.

In the past, he might've made a sarcastic remark and charge at them with rapier drawn.

But now it's kill or be killed.

There's snapping noise. It sounds like somebody opening a spyglass. "There's a figure running up the mountain, several yards away from us."

"Who is it?" The second man asks.

"I can't tell who it is, but I can tell you _what_ they're doing." The first man says. "Breaking curfew. You know what _that_ means…"

Oh, he knows what that means. Zorro thinks, putting his pistol back and spurring Tornado out of the trees.

Those two have no idea of the ambush the fox will soon be leading them into.

* * *

Esperanza has almost reached the plateau of the hill when she hears a thundering sound coming towards her. It sounds like…hoof-beats!

Hurry to the woods! Ignoring the pain in her feet, Esperanza cuts across the hill towards the wooded area, holding up the hem of her nightgown and dressing gown to ensure she doesn't trip.

But she can't outrun a horse at full gallop.

What she wouldn't do for a pair of wings!

* * *

Zorro could see the figure the two men were galloping towards. He couldn't see who it was, but it looked like a woman from her long black hair falling down her back.

Like Esperanza…

Except this time he has a chance to save this one.

"¡_Ándale, Tornado_!" Zorro says, spurring Tornado. The black gelding starts to gallop. Despite being ridden all night long, Tornado is still the fastest horse in all California. He races right past the two men.

As Zorro closes in on the young woman, he reaches out his arm to grab her. Once he pulls her onto Tornado, he'll have to move fast.

Fortunately, the base isn't too far away from here.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Esperanza hears a man shout out from behind her. Hoof beats approach her, considerably louder and faster than whoever is chasing her.

Before she has a chance to figure out her next move, somebody grabs her arm and yanks her up. The next thing she knows, she's sitting on the back of a horse, a firm arm wrapped around her abdomen.

No! She hadn't gone this far only to get captured!

"Let me go!" She begins screaming and pounding her fists on the arm of the person who has her.

But he doesn't stop or turn around to take her to her prey. Instead he rides for the rocky outcropping.

"I won't let them hurt you if you keep quiet." The voice of the man whispers in her ear.

He sounds so familiar…no…it can't be! This has to be a dream! This is how they always play out!

Esperanza wraps her arms around her savior's neck and buries her face in his black shirt, determined to suffocate herself into waking up.

At least this trick normally works.

* * *

Her voice and something else about her are familiar…don't think of that now. He thinks as he turns to the rocky outcropping.

Deal with the two men chasing them and get to safety. Then decide what to do about her identity.

Zorro gives three low whistles as he disappears into the rock-filled maze. This is to alert one of the guards on duty of not only his arrival but of the ones chasing after him.

The pathway is narrow. Only three men walking abreast can get through or one man on horseback. The high cliff-face also has small caves where snipers can sit and wait for any victims who haven't given the series of whistles asking for safe passage.

Zorro's heart pounds as he guides Tornado through the maze. Time seems to stop and his breathing deepens.

Turn left at the fork. Go straight until they reach the light red rock wall. Turn left again. A sharp right turn. Keep riding. A curved left. Despite the lack of light, he knows the passageway very well.

A fact he'll use against their two pursuers soon enough.

**TWANG!** A bowstring snaps loose behind them. "Augh!" one of the men cries out. **TWANG!** Another arrow flies. Zorro hears the two horses stop. The men aren't crying out.

Good…they wouldn't be bothering anyone anymore. Zorro thinks as he gently presses his hand against the woman's head, keeping her face hidden. The men watching will dispose of the bodies on a nearby outcropping after taking whatever supplies they were carrying.

He'd blindfold whoever he rescued before they took them into the maze. But since there was no time, he can only hope that she was too confused by the twists and turns to memorize them.

Fortunately, she has kept her head buried in his shirt, so he doubts she saw anything.

But now that she's in, she's never going to leave until he knows she isn't going to betray them. If she didn't prove herself…well, it wouldn't be the first time he's had to deal with it. Dread fills him with the thought of destroying this familiar woman.

For both of their sakes, he hopes she's trustworthy enough.

* * *

Why isn't she waking up? Esperanza thinks as the shadowy rider continues his mad gallop with sharp turns. She heard a couple of arrows being fired and two people crying out. There is only one horse galloping now and that's the one she's riding.

This is how her dreams always play out. Zorro would gallop with her in his arms away from any danger. They'd go somewhere safe where Bernardo and Papa would be waiting.

Sometimes, it would just be the two of them.

Diego would then take off his mask, beaming his winning smile and making her heart melt. They'd lean in to kiss…

No, it would work sooner or later. Esperanza reminds herself.

His gloved hand rubs her scalp. This is different. This is the first time she actually felt him rubbing her hair. It's so different from Varga's rough grasp.

It's gentle, using the tips of his fingers to rub her hair. Just as she likes it…

Good God, this dream is far more vivid than she'd like it to be.

When will she wake up?!

* * *

_Now_ he knows why the young woman is so familiar. Zorro thinks as he stops in front of the shack.

It's her scent. Romany flowers and rose water. Just like hers…

Through his thin gloves, he can feel that her hair is thick and dark. Just like hers…

Was it? He looks down at the young woman, tilting her head up. Thanks to the better lighting, he can see who he saved.

The woman must be in her late teens, early twenties. Paling freckles are splashed across her tired oval face, making her seem older. There's a frightened look in her red eyes.

Above all, she has dark green eyes.

Just like hers.

* * *

Esperanza stares at her savior's face. He must be about Diego's age, the face covered with a light stubble, a thin moustache on his upper lip. Just like his…

Thick black hair in sore need of a trimming stick out from under his black mask. Just like his…

The coincidences are stacking up and it's making Esperanza nervous. True, it's not the handsome man she remembers. But there are so many similarities.

There's no smile on his face this time. Instead, there's a look of shock in his hardened deep brown eyes.

Just like his.

They just look at each other, not saying anything. Esperanza isn't sure what to say or do.

Somebody opens a door of the shack closest to Esperanza. A familiar face comes out of the shack. Dressed in his brown uniform, neatly tended to but still clearly worn. Wild brown curls sticking out every which way. Surprised brown eyes in a once round face.

Bernardo. This is the first time she's dreamed of him looking like this though.

Is it possible?

Another door opens from a different shack nearby. "Oh, you're back, _Señor_ Zorro!" It's a rich and familiar baritone voice.

Sergeant Garcia.

This is the first time in her dreams that Garcia has shown up. Now what?

"What do you need us to…?" Garcia stops. Esperanza turns to look at where the voice is coming from. She can see a man standing in the doorway of a nearby shack. His dirty lancer's uniform hangs on his frame. His big brown eyes grow wide at seeing her. "¡_Señorita_ Montoya!"

Everything hits Esperanza like a wave on the beach.

This is no dream.

Zorro's found her.

She's free now.

* * *

Esperanza buries her face into Zorro's chest and begins sobbing in relief.

It's her…Esperanza is safe now. Relief washes over Zorro as he embraces her. He rubs her hair as if to make sure she's not going to disappear on him.

But she doesn't leave. "_Estás a salvo ahora, _Esperanza." He whispers, kissing the top of her head. "You're safe now."

And now that he has her…he has no intention of letting anything happen to her ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so we have our happy reunion! I know it's a little bit too coincidental but it was what was in my mind while I was writing this.

But don't let your spirits get too high. This isn't over yet.


	3. A Stolen Moment

A Stolen Moment

* * *

"Are you all right, _Señorita_ Montoya?!" Garcia asks.

"I think she's just overwhelmed." Zorro says, still rubbing Esperanza's hair.

"Look at her feet." Garcia says as he and Bernardo both point to Esperanza's feet. Zorro looks down. Torn scraps of her green dressing gown are wrapped around her feet. Deep red stains appear in the dirtied fabric.

The feet need to be cleaned and bandaged quickly. "Get Marcella." Zorro orders as he dismounts, keeping a hand on Esperanza so she won't fall off.

"No." Esperanza says, holding up a hand. "I can take care of them." She says. "I used to be a _curandera_, remember?" Zorro wraps his arms around her. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you inside." He says, gently pulling her off the horse and carrying her. "Your feet must really hurt."

"I appreciate it, Zorro." Esperanza says. "But I think I'll be able to walk."

Bernardo opens the door with a smile. "Too late, we're already inside." Zorro says, carrying her over to the cot.

Garcia and Bernardo follow in. They look anxious. "Can someone please find a basin of warm water for me along with some soap and a clean rag?" Esperanza asks as Zorro puts her down on the cot and kneels next to her.

"Immediately, _Señorita_ Montoya." Garcia says, leaving quickly. Bernardo gives a smile to them and leaves.

Esperanza winces as Zorro gently unties the cloth and begins pulling off the makeshift bandages. He's seen grisly wounds but the sight of her feet still make him wince.

Shallow cuts snake across the dirtied soles of her feet. Her heels and toes are beginning to swell in round patches ranging in size from a pin head to even the size of a gold coin. They would be some pretty nasty blisters come morning. "What happened?" He asks.

"It's what happens when one doesn't have time to grab a pair of shoes." Esperanza says, the corners of her lips turning up slightly and she tries to chuckle.

It finally strikes Zorro. "You _walked_ that far?" He asks.

"I didn't have a choice." Esperanza said. "It was a miracle that the guards took longer than usual to circle the _hacienda_. I've waited a whole year for a chance. I'd be mad to not take it."

"I never said anything against that, Esperanza." Zorro says, looking at Esperanza.

There's so much he wants to say to her. But he isn't sure how he can say it or even where to begin.

How brave she was for escaping with no supplies.

How sorry he is for not rescuing her sooner.

How much he missed her.

* * *

Esperanza studies Zorro. Back ramrod straight, shoulders pulled back. Dark brown eyes older…wiser…the man Papa had been hoping to return to Spain almost two years ago.

Hard to believe that a year ago, he was a teasing, playful but compassionate crusader for justice. His demeanor is now more serious.

"Forgive me." He says.

"For what?" She asks, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Everything." Zorro says. "You must not have been too far from the area when I was on patrol. If only had stayed in the area a little longer, I would've found you sooner."

Still the concerned young man she remembers. He put others before himself.

Far more than what could be said about herself right now.

"You never know how badly I wanted to get you out of that situation. But I was afraid that Varga would hurt you if I got near you. I know it's no excuse, considering the hell Varga must've put you through. But I'll understand if you're unable to forgive me for abandoning you." Zorro says.

For some reason, she's not angry at him. She understands why he wasn't able to for a long time.

If anything, she's angrier at herself for playing doormat to Varga. Zorro had been far more active than she ever was.

"I forgave you a long time ago. You did what you had to do, Diego." Esperanza says, taking his hand. Zorro looks almost surprised at her use of his name. Did she do something wrong? "Diego? What's wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. This is the first time since this whole thing started that anybody has called me by my name." Zorro says.

"So nobody else knows other than Bernardo?" Esperanza asks.

He shakes his head. "They think Diego de la Vega ran away, his tail between his legs. Some people say he's hiding in Spain. Others say he's dead."

It's her turn to look surprised. "You haven't been able to take off the mask even once?" She asks, raising her hand up to his face. She longs to see Diego's handsome face.

Zorro turns away. "I've worn it for so long that it's become a second skin." After a second he turns back, looking hurt. "I'm sorry, Esperanza but I don't want to take chances in case someone comes in. Until Varga is stopped, the world must believe that I'm Zorro and nobody else. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Esperanza says with a nod. The mission must be kept up. It doesn't change the fact that she's disappointed. Even free from Varga's control, she and Diego still aren't together. "It's just…I missed you so much."

"Not a day went by that I didn't think of you." Zorro says. It heartens her to know that Diego never forgot her.

They look at each other. Esperanza feels like she can't breathe. Zorro leans in and kisses her. Esperanza freezes for a moment before a new feeling fills her.

Passion.

Healing, all-consuming passion.

It feels so good…she thinks as she wraps her arms around Zorro. She can't even feel the pain in her feet anymore.

His hand touches the shoulder of her robe.

Memories flood back. Painful ones. Of his hands grasping…

She shudders and involuntarily pulls away. "Stop it!" She says, beginning to shake.

The last time somebody touched her shoulder like that…well, there's no point in reliving those moments.

He looks hurt. "Forgive me, Esperanza." Zorro says, looking away. There's a flush crossing the exposed part of his face. Was he horrified? "I wasn't thinking."

"It's all right. You…you didn't know." She says, remembering everything Varga had done to her.

Every belittling word.

Every raised hand.

Every night…

"Esperanza?" Zorro interrupts. She looks at him, feeling more tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry." She rubs his face. "You aren't the only one who's changed."

* * *

Zorro studies Esperanza as she struggles to compose herself. Her shoulders are slouched down. Her limbs close to her frail body. Haunted green eyes in a sallow face. He almost doesn't recognize her.

He didn't mean to frighten her. Indeed, he doesn't even know what he was thinking. Only…how much he wanted to be with her and missed her. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. Now that it was there…

Gone was the vibrant, cheerful and loyal friend he loves. Now she's only a frightened and hurt shell.

It doesn't surprise him that Varga has been hurting her. Hell, he was expecting it to happen.

What does surprise him is his reaction. A year ago, he almost killed Varga at his compound because Esperanza nearly died. Zorro remembers how angry he was.

As his late mother used to say, "What does the de la Vega temper have in common with a wildfire? Both are all-consuming."

Now…it's like nothing can upset him anymore.

Was he losing his sense of passion and temper?

Or was he getting too used to Varga's cruelty?

He's sitting next to the one woman he's longed to see again and she can't bear to be touched by him.

Shouldn't he be angry at Varga or even upset?

Something tells him he should be.

* * *

Esperanza's heart aches as she sees Zorro's neutral face. His passionate kiss showed how he longed to be with her.

And how she longed to be with him.

Esperanza is sitting next to the one person she wanted to be reunited with and she can't even bear to be touched by him.

It's as if Varga is determined to control her life even if she escaped. Her body was free but her soul was still trapped.

"Diego…I wish I knew what to say." She says, swallowing. Any explanation she tries to give would only make her seem selfish.

That's because she is. Esperanza bitterly reminds herself.

"Esperanza, look at me." He says, squeezing her hands. "I'll wait until the day you're ready and not a minute before."

She looks at him in surprise. He was willing to do that…for her?

"What if that day never comes?" Esperanza asks.

"Then that's your decision. I won't force you into something where you aren't uncomfortable." Zorro says, resigned. "In any case, we have a rebellion to get through first before we can talk about our future."

* * *

"I don't know how I can be of much help I can be, Zorro." Esperanza says. "But whatever help I can give is yours. If you need anything, you just ask."

Zorro smiles slightly. _That's_ the Esperanza he remembers. Always willing to give everything. "First, let's get your hurt feet taken care of. I'm sure _Tía_ Marcella will be more than happy to take you on as a healer once you're better."

"How bad is the situation?" Esperanza asks.

"Bad." Zorro says. A knock comes at the door. That's probably Garcia and Bernardo now. "Come in." Zorro says. The door opens. Garcia and Bernardo have come back with a basin of water, a bar of soap and some clean looking rags.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find everything, _Señorita_ Montoya." Garcia says, bringing the basin of warm water to them. "But the Little One insisted on having the right temperature."

Bernardo gives a secret look to Zorro. Zorro shakes his head slightly, knowing his friend was trying to give the two of them as much time together along as possible.

"Thank you both." Esperanza says as she dips a rag in the water and begins dabbing at her feet. "It's just right."

"Will you be all right?" Garcia asks.

"I'll be fine, thank you for asking, _sargento_." Esperanza says. "All I need is a couple of days to rest and I'll be back on my feet."

There's a bustling noise from outside. "Let me see her!" It's a familiar voice. A small woman, her skin darkened by sun exposure, runs in. Graying blue-black hair sticks out of her hastily done braid. Her brown skirt and white blouse are well-tended to.

"_¡__Mi chiquita!_" _Tía_ Marcella cries as she runs over to Esperanza. She wraps her small arms around her.

Esperanza closed her eyes and returned the hug. "_Tanto te he extrañado._"

"_Yo también, mi chiquita_." _Tía_ Marcella says, kissing her cheeks.

This reunion would do with some privacy. He gets up and leaves, Bernardo and Garcia on his heels.

"It's so good to have _Señorita_ Montoya back." Garcia says, a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

Zorro nods, watching as the sun rises. But now that the excitement of Esperanza's returns has worn off, there's a new feeling.

Dread.

The Eagle won't be pleased when he learns that Esperanza has run away. His wrath and retribution like nothing anybody's seen.

Varga will stop at _nothing_ until he has Esperanza back.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you can't find her?!" Varga shouts at Ramirez.

"We've searched the grounds but there's not even so much as a trace of her. The wind blew away any useful footprints." Ramirez explains. His still face is beginning to get on Varga's nerves. "It's like she vanished into thin air…"

"Nobody can just vanish into thin air!" Varga shouts. He slams his hand on his desk. The items on it rattle.

Esperanza has escaped…again. And this time nobody can find her.

How _dare_ she escape him!

When he gets her back, he's going to make _sure_ she pays.

Those damn rebels _must_ have her. It's the only way she could have gotten away.

Of course…he remembers the glances Zorro and Esperanza shared.

How could he not see it?

The fox loves her…and she loves him.

How _dare_ that wolf's head take something that was his! His! Varga had Esperanza for a whole year, not allowing another man to so much as _look_ at her! He made her his wife, giving her riches as the most powerful woman in the realm.

And she threw that all away for the masked _bandito_ and the common crowd who follow him!

All he asked for was her obedience and devotion to him…was it really _that_ hard?!

Zorro's face comes to Varga's mind. The figure dressed in black is laughing at him, brown eyes bright. Esperanza is in his arms, smiling brightly. They're laughing at him…laughing at having outsmarted the Eagle!

Well, they've laughed for the last time.

"Saddle my horse. Immediately!" Varga orders. Ramirez clicks his heels together and leaves.

He will destroy that arrogant fox and his ungrateful hussy if it's the last thing he'll do.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh…


	4. The Eagle's Wrath

The Eagle's Wrath

* * *

The arrests have begun by the time Varga and Ramirez arrive in the _pueblo_.

Passing Doctor Hernandez's house, he can see the elderly doctor pulled out by his coat collar. "My Carlos is innocent, let him go!" His frail wife screams, pulling on his captor's arm.

"Let go, you pest!" The captor barks, backhanding _Señora_ Hernandez. She falls back, smacking her head on the packed down earth.

Varga remembers how Esperanza fell off the stable roof during his only duel with the Fox…oh how angry that man was for Esperanza getting hurt.

It was the best duel Varga ever had in his entire life, even if he had been frightened.

Oh, how he longs to be challenged like that again.

"Arabella!" Hernandez screams, trying to reach for his unconscious wife.

Arabella Hernandez doesn't rise. The early morning sun shines off of her still body.

"Come along you!" One of the mercenaries holding Hernandez captive says to him as he pulls him to the _cuartel_.

One of the mercenaries he's selected rides over to him. His black hair and jagged scar over a milky white eye identify him as Cristas. "_Señor_, we've searched every house in the _pueblo_ and there's no sign of her." Cristas says, giving a salute to Varga.

"Burn every house to the ground if you have to." Varga says. Cristas nods and leaves. Varga turns to Ramirez "You and twenty of our best men will ride with me to the mission. She's bound to be somewhere around here."

Of course he knows she's not at the mission or the _pueblo_. Esperanza's too intelligent to remain in a place where there were too many people. Such a caring heart, just like her Fox.

And that's exactly what he's got planned. He wants Esperanza and El Zorro to suffer for believing that they could escape from the Eagle.

What better way than to go after the people they claim to be fighting for?

"What about the people we've arrested?" Ramirez asks. "The _cuartel_ is filled to capacity."

Varga looks over the frightened crowd of men, women and children assembled by the well in the _plaza_. Oh, he's got a way to reduce the number of people being held at the _cuartel_ and induce unrest amid the rebels.

They're sure to turn on their leaders when they learn what's going to happen and tear each other apart in their anger.

With luck, he may not need to do anything.

"Make sure the gallows are ready by the time we return." Varga says, turning his horse to the mission.

* * *

"We're looking for _Señora_ Esperanza Varga." Ramirez says as Varga stands before the Mission of San Luis Rey, an unlit torch in his hand.

"I'm telling you we haven't given sanctuary for anyone!" A priest shouts, struggling to escape from the two mercenaries holding him still. "Let me go!"

"Just tell me the truth, where is my wife?" Varga asks the priest, feeling his anger burn more and more.

Of course it's an act. She's with the rebels.

But if he's going to get those damn rebels to tear themselves to shreds…the best way to get rid of dead grass in your field is to burn it.

"If you don't let me go, there will be hell to pay!" The priest yells.

"Hell has already come." Varga says, lighting the torch. "And it'll get worse if you don't tell us where she is."

**TWANG!** An arrow flies towards Varga. It lands at his feet.

What?! He looks at the trees, sure he can see something. Of course…the Indians of the mission are defending the good _padre_.

A mistake they'll regret.

"Your Indians are faithful indeed." Varga said, turning to the twenty mercenaries he brought along. "But they're no match for my marksmen."

They aim their rifles at the bushes.

* * *

Esperanza is awoken by the strong scent of herbs and a burning fire. What's going on? She wonders as she rubs her eyes.

She isn't in Papa's old room. Instead, she's in a small room, the walls made of gray pine boards. Dried herbs hang from the ceiling, filling the room with their scents. It's neatly organized. The light of the mid-afternoon sun filters through an oiled paper window. A fire crackles from the small fire pit in the middle of the room. Squatting beside it is a small woman with graying blue-black hair, stirring something in a small pot. It smells like _chiles con carne_.

_Tía_ Marcella. That's right. Esperanza remembers, sitting up off the small pile of blankets. Zorro rescued her last night. _Tía_ Marcella insisted on having her stay with her in her cottage. She claimed it was to make sure Esperanza's feet were properly healing. But Esperanza wonders if it's really because she was happy to see her goddaughter again.

Not that Esperanza blames her. She's overjoyed to see her godmother and teacher again.

She's now free…hope stirs in her heart.

"_Buenas días, mi chiquita_." _Tía_ Marcella says. "Or rather, _buenas tardes_."

"I slept that late?" Esperanza asks, stretching out.

"I'm not too surprised, seeing how far you walked last night without shoes. It's a wonder you didn't step on any rattlesnakes." _Tía_ Marcella says. "How are your feet feeling?"

"Sore." Esperanza says, shifting her weight in order to get more comfortable. Her elbow catches on a nearby porcelain jar. It falls over, landing on the packed down dirt floor. **CRASH!** It shatters in two. Esperanza's heart begins racing and her hands begin shaking. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She says, rushing to pick up the pieces.

_Tía_ Marcella leaves her comfortable seat by the fire and moves closer. "It's all right, my dear." She soothes.

"I'll replace it! I promise!" Esperanza gushes, holding her hands up to her face.

"Esperanza, it's all right." _Tía_ Marcella says, taking Esperanza's hands in hers and looking at her. "It's all right." She soothes, stroking Esperanza's cheek. "It's just a jar. I can always get another one."

Esperanza's heart rate slows down. But she's still shaking.

"Old habits die hard." Esperanza says, remembering walking on eggshells around Varga.

Will she ever be able to live a normal life again?

_Tía_ Marcella looks at her, her eyes sympathetic. "You just escaped yesterday, _mi chiquita_. Healing will take time." She says. "Be patient, Esperanza. Your healing will happen when it happens."

"_Gracias, Tía_ Marcella." Esperanza says.

There is a sound of unrest outside the cabin. "What's that?" Esperanza asks, getting to her feet.

"Stay here." _Tía_ Marcella says, heading to the tarp that served as a door.

The stench of fire fills the air. There's also a new scent. That of burning hair and flesh…

Oh God…Esperanza runs out, ignoring the pain in her feet.

Thick trails of smoke line the brilliant blue sky. Something's burning. Looking around, Esperanza can see that the camp is intact. Everyone is staring up at the skies.

The smoke is coming from beyond the canyon walls that hide them…from the west and north.

The _pueblo_ and the mission.

Esperanza feels like she's been stabbed in the chest. She sinks to her knees, breathing heavily. She feels icy cold despite the thick robe still on her shoulders.

This is her fault.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this is incredibly short but the stakes are now raised. Zorro and his allies are now going to have to move fast.


	5. When the Flood Comes

When the Flood Comes

* * *

Zorro is awakened by a commotion outside his cabin. What's going on? He wonders as he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"No denying it, this is all her fault!" Morales yells.

"If she hadn't come here…" Another voice. It sounds like Anna Murrieta.

"All of our hard work has been for nothing!" A third shouts, it reminds Zorro of Private Ortega.

Something's wrong. Zorro thinks as he gets off the cot, grabbing his pistols, rapier and whip.

Something's _really_ wrong.

* * *

Esperanza continues kneeling in the dirt, not really hearing the commotion around her.

Guilt crushes her, heavy as the humid and hot July air around her.

This is her fault. Varga has killed and _will_ continue to kill.

All because she was selfish and escaped.

She _hated_ what she had endured. She reminds herself. She doubts she could've kept her sanity had she stayed in his presence any longer.

But Varga would've had no reason to go after those people if she had stayed by his side…

"Have you forgotten how she's tended to your sick and dying?! Your children?!" _Tía_ Marcella cries out, kneeling next to Esperanza and embracing her.

"Have _you_ forgotten how she's stood by for the past year?! She would sit placidly at Varga's side, sewing, while he sentenced our loved ones to death!" Anna retorts, holding her year old son close to her, little Joaquin clings to her skirts. "My husband _died_ because of her!"

Two men step before Esperanza and _Tía_ Marcella. Sergeant Garcia and Bernardo. "_Señorita_ Montoya gave herself to Varga to protect her friends." Garcia says in a firm voice. "If she hadn't, he would've killed Don Diego and Don Alejandro…"

"And what good it did them?! One is rotting in the pit and the other ran away with his tail between his legs!" A man says with a sardonic chuckle. "Looks like Varga's not here to protect you!"

"You aren't going to hurt her if we have anything to say about it!" Garcia says, his hand on his saber. Bernardo's hands ball into fists and he holds them up.

**CRACK!** A bullwhip sounds by Esperanza's side. Turning, she can see a man holding a dagger up. The thin tail of a whip is wrapped around his right forearm. At the other end of the whip is Zorro. His hazel brown eyes are furious.

Somebody almost killed her…

"Drop the knife." Zorro says in a slow and steady voice. "Drop it!"

The man drops the knife, his eyes wide in fear. It clatters in the dust.

"I won't hesitate to kill anyone who harms her. Is that clear?!" Zorro barks, looking at everyone gathered. They nod. Some are even shaking. Zorro pulls the whip loose and begins coiling it back up. "What's going on?"

* * *

"I just barely managed to get away." A familiar voice says on the other side of the crowd. Like Moses and the Red Sea, the crowd parted. On the other side was a young man with deep brown eyes, his clothes slightly better than the others.

Hector Ramirez. The spy he had placed at the _hacienda_. Zorro feels his stomach twist in a knot. The fact that he's left his post this early is not a good sign.

Esperanza gasps. "You!" She looks horrified and tries scrambling away. _Tía_ Marcella continues holding her.

He isn't too surprised. Ramirez is considered one of Varga's closest associates and a trusted man.

Who would suspect such a man of being a spy for a rebel base?

"He's the spy I had placed at the _hacienda_." Zorro explains to Esperanza.

"I humbly beg your pardon, _Doña_ Esperanza." Ramirez explains, bowing to the frightened woman. "Although it pained me to know Varga was mistreating you, my cover would've been blown had I tried to intervene. It doesn't excuse the fact that I stood by. I pray one day you'll be able to forgive me."

Esperanza nods. "I accept your apology, _Señor_ Ramirez." She says, still shaken.

Ramirez turns to Zorro. "Varga's furious. He's burned the _pueblo_ and mission to the ground in his fanatical search for his wife." He says, the familiar look of loss crossing his face.

People have died. "How many has he killed?" Zorro asks, dreading the answer.

"An Indian at the mission fired an arrow at Varga. He ordered his men to round up and kill all at the mission. Even the good _padres_ and the innocent children…" Ramirez says, his voice cracking.

Zorro shivers, chilled. A murmur rides through the crowd. "And at the _pueblo_?" He asks, dreading the answer.

"Varga has issued an ultimatum. If Zorro doesn't surrender by sunrise tomorrow, he'll begin executing everyone in the _cuartel_ and the _pueblo_." Ramirez says.

"Everyone?" Garcia asks, his voice dry.

Ramirez nods. "Every man, woman and child."

* * *

Zorro looks at Esperanza. It hurts to see the look on his face.

Pain.

Despair.

Anger.

Esperanza's heart shatters.

He blames her for this.

And why shouldn't he? Esperanza thinks as she bows her head in shame.

If she hadn't escaped, all of those people wouldn't have died.

A coward through and through, only thinking of herself. She should've stayed behind.

She knows Zorro will stop at nothing until Varga is dead. Even if it kills him.

No…Esperanza feels her resolve growing as she glances at the dagger. A plan is forming in her mind.

It'll be dangerous. Indeed, she could pay with her life.

Yet it could be the only chance they had to end this once and for all.

One way or another, everything ends tonight.

* * *

Hammers ring and saws sing as the gallows are expanded. The light of the sinking sun bounces off the nails used to hold the boards together. Varga watches as the monstrosity grows and grows. It's now taking up half of the _plaza_.

Zorro will surrender himself. The man can't stand by.

And of course the rebels will do everything in their power to save him. They'll rush in. Or maybe that'll be part of the Fox's plan. That's why he gave plenty of time for the surrender to happen, so they'll have time to muster and maybe inspire false hope.

He knows that he doesn't have many left. His year as ruler of California has taught him the value of patience. It'll make the upcoming fight that more enjoyable.

What they don't know is that his men will be waiting to capture all of them. Those who survive the onslaught will meet their end on the gallows with the Fox.

He'll kill two birds with one stone.

Yes…the gallows will be full tonight. None of them will have a quick death. He'll make sure of that.

Of course he won't kill _all_ of them. He'll keep one of the rebels alive to find out where they are. Then he'll ride into their hideout and burn it to ashes, spilling salt on the soil so nothing could ever grow again.

The only way to get rid of dead grass…

* * *

Zorro sits on his favorite rock. He looks down at the valley.

He can see Toledano and Garcia leading the rebels in drills with the new weaponry. They're preparing for the big battle that's sure to come tonight.

Only he's not going to let them fight.

The sun is sinking lower and lower.

All of his resolve is gone.

There's no escape from this situation.

Even the best case scenario will result in people dying.

Varga will not stop until each and every one of the rebels are dangling from the gallows.

Zorro wants this to end once and for all.

He has prepared a dangerous plan to stop the madness.

The plan is suicidal…but it's the only way.

Now that Toledano and the Viceroy are there, they can keep everything going. The men know how to inspire and lead the rebels forward. Garcia and Bernardo will help them. The four of them can end this fight once and for all.

Besides…his death will give the rebels an additional reason to fight.

He's sitting here now, praying for forgiveness and courage to do what he must.

Somebody's walking up to him. The footsteps are soft, almost muffled in the dirt. "Diego?" It's a woman's voice.

Esperanza…the woman who sparked today's fire.

She's been through enough. She doesn't need to be subjected to his despair.

It wasn't her fault. Varga was waiting for an opportunity to go after him. One way or another, he would've found it.

He doesn't look up at her. He doesn't want her to see the hopeless look on his face.

She sits down next to him. For a long time, they don't say a word. Instead, they watch the activity in the valley below.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Esperanza finally asks.

"I don't have a choice, Esperanza." Zorro says. He looks at her, studying her features in the fading light. He strokes her cheek. "I've never had a choice. Don't try talking me out of this."

"I've learned long ago that it was useless to talk you out of anything." She says before she embraces him. "I want our life back." Her voice is breaking.

"I know." He says as he rubs her hair, savoring every moment.

It'll be comfort for him when he meets his end.

Zorro just hopes she'll be strong enough to endure the pain that'll come. "Esperanza, promise me something." He says, looking down at her.

"Anything." She says.

"Promise me you'll keep going, even if all hope seems lost." Zorro says. "One thing I've admired about you, Esperanza, is your quiet courage. Use it to keep living."

"Courage?" Esperanza barks a bitter laugh. "What courage? I ran when I should've stayed. If I really was brave, I would've ridden out the storm at Varga's side."

* * *

"Esperanza, look at me." Zorro says, tipping her head up to face him. "That courage is still there. How else did you manage to escape and retain your sense of sanity during your time with Varga?"

Esperanza is heartened. Apparently he has forgiven her for Varga's actions.

Or he could be trying to cheer her up.

Doesn't take away the pain though. It doesn't change the likely fact that she'll never see him again.

She knows he'll try talking her out of it or even knock her out to prevent her from leaving.

It needs to be done.

"Will you promise me this?" Zorro asks.

Esperanza can only nod. She doubts she can speak without bursting into tears.

She needs to be calm now.

It's the only chance she has to accomplish her mission.

He kisses her. Her bandaged feet stick to the rocky ground. She winces a little at her hurt feet.

But like last night, it feels good.

Her last kiss…if she stays in this any longer, she'll change her mind.

She can't do that to Diego. He needs to be strong for everyone.

She parts after a few minutes. They look at each other. "I'll wait for you." Esperanza says. "For as long as it takes."

"What if I don't come back?" Zorro asks.

She's guessed at his plan. They apparently have both thought the same things.

Only he's got more to lose than her.

Esperanza's life has already been ruined. She's not going to let Diego fall with her.

"Then that's the way it is." Esperanza says.

She needs to get away and prepare for her escape.

"I'd best get going." Zorro says. "I have some things to do before tonight."

Good. Esperanza thinks with relief. He's come up with the excuse she needs. "_Tía_ Marcella wants to check on my bandages."

Zorro nods as she gets up. Her dirty and torn robe billows behind her.

She pauses after a few steps. Oh Lord…if only she could convince Zorro to fly away with her tonight. Go somewhere without any rebels or Eagles and rebuild what's left of their shattered lives.

But he'd never abandon the rebels. They need him now.

Far more than he needs her.

Hopefully, he'd find a woman worthy enough. Someone who is far stronger and can hold on for far longer.

Someone who can help him forget her…

"Esperanza?" Zorro calls out one last time.

She doesn't turn around. She doesn't want him to see her tears.

"You are a true friend."

Take deep breaths. She reminds herself. "And so are you."

She hurries down the path, fighting back tears and whispering her last words.

"Goodbye Diego. I love you."

* * *

Zorro finishes writing Diego de la Vega's will, overlooking everything to make sure it's right.

He doesn't have much in terms of worldly possessions.

To Garcia, he'll leave a spare pistol. The sergeant will take good care of them and use them wisely.

To Bernardo, he'll leave a rapier he had brought back from Spain, the most valuable thing he has.

And to Esperanza…Zorro sighs as he takes off his glove. Scars line his hand, each the result of a fight. On his little finger is a gold ring, a dark pearl set in the middle. The only thing he has left of his family. Taking it off, he puts it on the paper.

His late mother had left it to Diego, telling him to give it to the woman he would marry.

Esperanza will understand what it means. He thinks, putting the glove back on.

Also sitting on the desk is a letter to Esperanza, to be opened after he leaves. In it are all the things he's wanted to say to her.

There's a knock at the door.

"Zorro?" Toledano calls from the other side.

They're here. Zorro thinks with a heavy sigh as he stands up. He needs to explain his plan to them and leave the message forward. Walking over to the door, he opens it. Standing on the other side are the Viceroy, Garcia and Toledano. "You wanted to see us?" Garcia asks.

"Come in." Zorro says, stepping off to the side.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" _Tía_ Marcella asks Esperanza as she finishes dressing.

"No. But it's the only hope we've got." Esperanza says, straightening out her black clothing as best she can. It had taken Bernardo some time but he was able to find black or dark clothing to complete her disguise. The shirt is too large while the boots are too small, pinching her blistered and cut feet.

But it doesn't matter.

By the end of the night, it wouldn't matter at all.

"I won't let him risk his life." Esperanza says.

"But you'll risk yours." _Tía_ Marcella says, throwing her arms around her and embracing her. "Esperanza, I don't want to lose you again!"

Stay calm. Esperanza reminds herself, kissing _Tía_ Marcella on the cheek. She won't be able to succeed if she doesn't keep a calm head.

It doesn't change the fact that her heart feels like it's being wrenched in two.

"I won't let any more innocent blood be spilled." Esperanza says. "It's my fault this massacre started. And I'm going to make sure it ends tonight."

There's a knock at the doorpost. "Come in." _Tía_ Marcella says.

Ramirez comes in. "Is the horse ready?" Esperanza asks as _Tía_ Marcella lets go of her.

"_Si_, _Doña_ Esperanza. But I beg you to reconsider." Ramirez says as Esperanza slips the dagger in her boot.

"I don't have a choice. Zorro is needed with the rebels and I'm not. You saw what happened earlier today with that man and the dagger." She says, heading outside.

The sun is really low in the sky, painting the skies in vibrant oranges, reds, purples and blues.

An old rhyme her merchant-captain father taught her came back.

Red at night is a sailor's delight. Red in the morning is a sailor's warning.

Maybe it was a good sign.

Or maybe it's warning of foreboding. Neither would surprise her right now.

Two horses stands by the front door. One is a light gray, she's seen Ramirez ride him. Bernardo is holding the reins of the other. It's dark brown, almost black. Good. Esperanza thinks as she rubs the horse's velvety nose. She'd never take Tornado. She knows how fond Zorro is of him.

Seeing Bernardo reminds Esperanza of something. The note…sticking her hand into the _banda_, she takes out the folded letter she had written. She holds it out to him.

Bernardo nods as he takes it, understanding her message, a sad look crossing his face.

She never realized what a loyal friend he is until now.

Oh how she wishes she could've noticed this before…

She embraces Bernardo. He returns it, rubbing her back. "Take care of him." She whispers, kissing his cheek. "He'll need you more than ever. And thank you so much for being a loyal friend."

He nods as they part, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

It's time. Esperanza thinks as she ties the makeshift mask around her face. After making sure her long hair was back and up beneath the hat, she mounts the horse.

Likewise, Ramirez mounts the other horse.

"_Entonces buena suerte, mi niña_." _Tía_ Marcella says, making the sign of the cross in the air between Esperanza and her. Bernardo puts his hands on Marcella's shoulders. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Esperanza says, kicking her horse into a trot to the valley entrance. Ramirez follows her.

She doesn't look back. Otherwise, she'd find a reason to abandon this mission and leave Zorro to his death.

* * *

It's dark outside by the time Zorro finishes explaining his plan to Toledano, Garcia and the Viceroy. The three men have been quiet. If they had any misgivings about the plan, they never showed it.

"Do you understand?" Zorro asks when he's done.

"_Si, Señor_ Zorro." Garcia says, looking down. Toledano and the Viceroy merely nod.

Are they feeling pity? Hopelessness?

It makes him as uncomfortable as when Garcia and the soldiers salute him.

"Everything will be ready." Toledano says. "But I have a question, El Zorro. Why do you risk your life for people you don't know? During my time as _comandante_, you saved my life along with Raquel's countless times even though we were fighting you. And I don't understand why."

They deserve to know. Zorro thinks. It's the only way they'd be able to understand. "I was raised by my father to fight injustice everywhere I see it. When Monastario began his reign of terror, I longed to fight back but didn't want to risk the safety of my family. So I began this campaign, masking my identity."

"If you can't put on the skin of a lion, put on that of the fox." The Viceroy says, a newfound respect in his eyes.

"Exactly. When you arrested Monastario, I had hoped that the whole nightmare was over and I'd be able to live a quiet life with my family, Zorro just being a story I would tell my future children. Varga's arrival changed all that." Zorro says.

"He took a lot out of you, didn't he?" Toledano states.

"Everything." Zorro says, feeling uncomfortable with the pity they're showing him.

He doesn't need that. He doesn't need people to feel sorry for him.

Keep the mission in mind. He reminds himself.

The mission that might end with his death…

They need to know. No doubt Varga will expose his identity when he's killed.

"In case I don't come back, I need you three to continue my mission. Bernardo will help you. I may die but Zorro will live on forever." Zorro says, taking a deep breath and preparing to untie the knot of his bandana.

Garcia turns around quickly as Diego takes off the mask for the first time in over a year.

The Viceroy's eyes grow wide in surprise before he begins laughing. Toledano merely smiles. Did he suspect his identity in the past? "Garcia, why did you turn your back?" Toledano asks.

"Well, no disrespect to El Zorro. But when he comes back and everything is back to normal, then what's the fun of chasing him around if I know who he is?" Garcia asks. "Besides, if I know who he is...then I'd have to arrest him and I don't want to do that."

"I figured you liked the Fox and I don't blame you." Toledano says.

Back to normal…he doubts anything will go back to normal. Zorro thinks as he ties the mask back on. Even if Varga is destroyed, it wouldn't bring Father or the others back from the dead.

Esperanza might never recover.

And he was no angel either. Zorro's done some pretty terrible things in his pursuit of justice.

"It's time to go." Zorro says, turning to leave.

He wants to have a few words in private with Esperanza and Bernardo, his two most staunch supporters.

The two people who will be the most affected.

"_Vaya con Dios_." Toledano says. "God be with you."

"_Gracias_." Zorro says, heading outside.

The sun has long gone down. There's no light but the stars and the various bonfires burning. He can smell the various meals being cooked and hear the sounds of people talking.

Mothers soothing their children.

Men laughing and talking.

Lovers kissing their sweethearts.

These sounds have made his life for the past year. It's a shame to know that he won't be hearing them anymore after tonight.

Bernardo runs up to them, a letter in his hand. He holds it up to Zorro, nodding at him to take it. Zorro recognizes the handwriting instantly. Breaking the seal, he opens it.

* * *

My dearest Diego,

If you are reading this note, then it means that I've already left. I've made a plan with Ramirez to take me to the cave beneath the _hacienda._ I doubt Varga has discovered the passageways, which will make me slipping in and out much easier, although I know I'll probably die.

When Ramirez delivered the ultimatum, I knew from the look on your face that you would stop at nothing until Varga was dead, even if it cost you your life. I was not going to allow that to happen.

This is my fault and I will do everything in my power to make sure it's set right. I know you blame me for what happened and I understand why. In any case, the rebels need you more than you need me. You need to lead the people, even if all hope is lost.

There's another reason I'm going on this dangerous mission. You will never believe how happy I was to see you again last night. I had hoped that when Varga was dead that we'd resume our lives. That dream is what sustained me during the torment I endured. But now I realize that's never going to happen. The woman I once was is gone forever.

I know you promised to wait for me. But that isn't fair to you. I love you too much to subject you to that fate. You deserve to live a long and full life with a wife who isn't afraid of her own shadow and wants children as much as you do.

I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to keep fighting. But know this, I'll be waiting for the day God reunites us.

Never lose faith or hope, Diego. That's what I love about you along with your compassion for your fellow men and dedication to justice. It'll ease my conscience more than anything if you keep fighting until the day the Eagle is defeated.

I will pass on my regards to Papa and your mother. I know that they, like I am proud of you.

Forgive me, _querido_

Esperanza

P.S. I love you

* * *

Zorro drops the letter.

"Zorro?" Toledano asks.

Zorro hurries to Tornado, mounting him and spurring him into the night.

He's lost Esperanza once.

He'll be damned if he loses her again.

* * *

**A/N**: So that's another downer chapter out of the way. So the tide is now turning…hopefully for good but we'll see if our heroes will get of this alive.

Before I finish, I want to give a big thanks for MiXi and Icy for encouraging me to continue this story. This is one of the most depressing stories I've written and there were several times I've wanted to stop writing this. So thank you both for your encouragement.

We've got a couple of chapters to go before it's over. Hope it's still as good as the rest of this story.


End file.
